Finally Found You
by JazS3lla
Summary: After a happy year of marriage, Draco knew that Hermione went away for a while to do an errand only to find out that she went missing. Almost 4 or so months have already passed and she is not yet found until one day, they find a dead body in the middle of the forest near the Hogsmeade Village. MY FIRST TAKE ON ANGST. Hope you like it!


**Finally Found You**

* * *

Draco leaned against a window with a small glass of firewhiskey and downed it, feeling the burning sensation of the amber liquid in his throat. He has been like this for 4 or more months now-always on his own, drinking, crying, and sometimes not even leaving the room for a whole week. Ever since Hermione's disappearance, Draco started to fall apart. Again.

"Draco," said boy heard his name being called followed by a knock at the door of the room he was currently in. "Draco, lunch will be ready in 5." Narcissa said. Putting down the glass he was holding for the past few hours, Draco walked away from the window and sat on the cold soft bed he and Hermione shared before cradling his face in his hands.

"How are the businesses today?" Narcissa asked her husband, trying to start a conversation because of the feeling of silence is really quite unsettling.

"It's fine, darling." Lucius said, clearing his throat after.

Lucius Malfoy was the one who now hold responsibility in the family businesses which are: Potions in beauty (with the help of his lovely wife of course) and Potions in the Medicinal category. Family business also includes the Malfoy family providing St. Mungo's enough money for expenses of each patient who cannot pay the required amounts of their bills. They were also providing for the Children's Ward at the hospital.

Narcissa Malfoy was indeed thankful for their lives they have right now. She thought that after the Great War, she would be living in the shadow of a torturous and dark Master. But seeing her with her husband and son, she felt happy and glad. Although, there was a part of her that felt said, frustrated, and worried all at the same time. The only missing part of the family now is the person who sat beside Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hermione Granger-Malfoy's seat was empty and cold. Narcissa's gaze shifted from her daughter-in-law's chair to Draco-who was apparently looking down at his still full plate. As a mother, she could easily see the pained expression Draco held and tried hard to hide.

There was really nothing that could make him happy like Hermione did.

_Hermione Malfoy nèe Granger is the girl whom she is thankful of, for the very life she is living today._

* * *

"What do we have here?" Ron asked, arriving at the called crime scene in the inner forest just beside Hogsmeade with Harry Potter.

"It seems to be a murder case and a rape case, sir." One auror answered the questioning redhead.

Harry kneeled beside the corpse and look closer, examining everything.

"This girl's eyes have been replaced with glass ones." Stefan, another auror, said his index finger and thumb opening the girl's eye lids. A lot of open wounds decorated the girl's frail body as well as spots of purple and blue. Harry guessed that the suspect was twisted and sadistic leaving the body in the middle of the forest near a village full of people and foreigners from different parts of the world.

"Do you think this is another case with 'sacred' rituals related to it?" Ron asked again, nearing the girl's corpse just beside his best friend.

"I don't think so, Ron. We may have to investigate this one further-who is this girl again, Stefan?" Harry asked Stefan who was still investigating the glass eyes.

"It's the girl missing for half a year now, sir-Gianne Hale." Stefan answered, getting a tool he had in his auror bag and getting the glass eyes from Gianne's eye sockets before taking a look closer at it, confirming his thoughts that the glass eyes indeed came from a taxidermist because there seems to be small amounts of pink mold at the edges of the glass eyes.

"Harry isn't this" Ron looked from the little clothing the girl had to Harry, "Hermione's favorite jacket?"

* * *

"Have you heard any news about her?" Draco asked his parents. It was always his line to start his day. If the answer he gets isn't answer he wants, he then will be later found in his room quietly weeping. Today though, Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet and read that they saw Hermione Malfoy's jacket. But Lucius wasn't expecting the next thing he read.

~_DAILY PROPHET_

_The golden girl and the next bearer of the Malfoy heir's jacket was found worn by another girl named Gianne Hale. Gianne Hale was the girl missing for about 6 months now and was only found this morning at 5 A.M. just in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Everyone in Hogsmeade Village thought that they have finally found Hermione but looking closer, they were heartbroken and disappointed at the discovery. Instead of Hermione, Gianne was found. And the worst part is that Ms. Hale was found by her very own younger brother who just came home from a long trip from Dragon training in Sweden. As heart breaking as it is, you can never avoid these kinds of events. Every detail will be reported next time._

_See photos of Gianne Hale, Christian Hale, and Hermione's Jacket at page 15._

Lucius turned to the said page and there indeed was a picture of Hermione's favorite jacket and the Gianne girl along with her brother. The photo of Gianne Hale was dotted with blur as the actual scene was too gory and her body was too mangled to be seen by the public. It was a good thing that the photo was in black and white-or else there would be a lot of red seen in the picture.

"I think we ought to pay Mr. Potter a visit." Lucius stated putting down the paper he just read.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked, not quite getting Harry's response.

"Mr. Malfoy, Gianne-the girl who was recently killed, she doesn't have her eyes." Harry repeated his answer. Not liking the sound of the answer, Narcissa looked away and thought of her happy place.

"We are still confused as to why her eyes we replaced with eyes that are meant for stuffed animals." Harry informed more. He held up a plastic which contained 2 plastic eyes. "We assume that these belong to a taxidermist here in the Wizarding world."

"All we could find to help in the investigation is Hermione's jacket and this footprint." Harry handed Hermione's jacket which was in a plastic and a photo of a footprint. The print looked as though the person was bear-footed. But looking closer, you could really see soles that represents that the person was wearing shoes that were shaped in a foot.

* * *

Draco stared at the jacket that was sprinkled with blood that seems to have already turned brown due to the blood drying.

"Son, staring at the jacket won't bring Hermione back here." Lucius said as he walked pass him in the Malfoy Library to a shelf to get a book while Draco only clutched the collar of Hermione's jacket.

"Put away so the elves would clean it." Lucius ordered before he left.

"Pip!" Draco called immediately called.

"Master called?" A small house elf appeared in the library.

"Clean this, please." Draco handed the dirty clothing to the elf and left the room.

* * *

"Shh…" A man's voice hushed Hermione's whimper and cries.

"No, no, no…" Hermione kept repeating. "Let me go, please. Please, please let me go." She pleaded.

The man's hand traveled down Hermione's body leaving an uncomfortable feeling that made Hermione want to vomit it out to the man's face. The hand disappeared and was replaced by an excruciating pain that was felt on Hermione's left thigh.

She felt more stinging pain that spread throughout her body

She felt something that left wet trails on her arms to her neck.

'_Draco where are you?'_ The thought kept repeating in Hermione's head and it was also the last thought she had before the pain made her black out.

* * *

"This day just keeps getting worse," Ron exhaled when he entered Harry's office and sat on one of the chairs in front of his best friend's desk. Harry just agreed with a nod, not taking his eyes off from the documents he was reading. He looked like the old the-boy-who-lived back in Hogwarts-switching from book to book and flipping from one page to another just to write an essay.

"Who do you think is the person Hermione was last seen with?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy said something about that…" Ron trailed off; thinking of the exact words Draco told him.

"It was a doctor," Ron looked away, trying to remember the name.

"Mate, I think we should pay Dr. Grey a visit." Ron suggested.

"To get Hermione's folder-I mean, medical records and also to investigate on the bloke." Ron had a brilliant idea.

"Dr. Grey will be with you in a minute," A healer said.

Harry and Ron were already lead to the doctor's office and were asked to wait for a while since Dr. Grey was making his rounds at the Children's ward.

"What are your plans exactly?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, we have to investigate on him since he _is_ the last person Hermione was with." Ron said.

"But you don't know that. She may have gone somewhere else after he check-up." Harry argued.

"Hey, it's worth a try. And we don't want missing pieces in solving a puzzle." Ron said.

The door knob clicked and the door swung open, revealing a tall man with fair complexion. He had brown-raven hair and blue eyes.

"Mr. Potter!" The doctor exclaimed in surprise to find the man who saved the Wizarding world in his very office. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. Weasley." Dr. Grey shook hands with both of the aurors.

"What could I do for you?" He asked pleasantly.

"We would like to get a copy of Hermione's medical records." Ron said.

"Oh, of c-" Before Dr. Grey finished, an object ringed in his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered. It was a cellphone!

It was the Malfoys-specifically Hermione-who introduced the small device into the Wizarding world, back when the Great War has final settled. Ron and harry watched the man interact with the object.

"Yes…sure thing…No, thank you…Ok, I have to go then. Bye" Snapping the phone shut, Dr. Grey turned to the men seated by his desk.

"I'll go get the copy." He excused himself out of the office.

Harry and Ron stared at each other for a while.

"That was Hermione's." Harry stated.

"I agree. I saw the engraving of her name at the back of the phone." Ron said.

The engraving was magical-in which the only ones Hermione trusted loved and cared were the only ones who can see it.

The door opened and Dr. Grey entered.

"Here are your-"

"Dr. Grey, I am sorry but we will take you back at the Aurors Headquarters for interrogations." Harry said with a firm voice that says he was in auror mode.

"Why?" the man scoffed.

"Sir, everyone who Hermione was last seen with is considered as a suspect." Ron answered, taking the man by the biceps and pulling him to the outside of his office.

Dr. Raymond Grey went with the men in silence and his face turned to a serious one when he was asked questions about Hermione and Hermione's disappearance.

"If I say 'I want a Lawyer', I am going to get one right now." Dr. Grey stated with an angry tone right in the middle of his interrogation yet he still manages to smile. But it wasn't a friendly smile that you would like to see.

"Dr. Grey, you wouldn't need a lawyer if you weren't found guilt-"

"I want a lawyer. Now."

* * *

"Is there any other way?" Draco asked, looking problematic about the situation.

"No, I'm afraid not." Harry shook his head. "They've given us a warning if ever we even get near Grey's house."

"Bullsh-"

"Draco, I think those words can wait for later," Narcissa said, cutting Draco off before he could even completely say his curse.

"We'll still be investigating on him a lot more though." Ron asked, making all of them look on the brighter side that the culprit could get jailed or even killed (much to Draco's delight)…

"How?" Narcissa asked.

"Well as an auror, Lady Malfoy, we are trained to put a spell on those we suspect as the criminals doing this and that." Harry answered. "Even if it were someone we know or someone we are close to." Harry added.

* * *

Draco was arranging files in his father's study when an owl came flying through one of the open windows. Even when cells have been introduced in the Wizarding world, sending letters via owls was still the best way they had.

_Malfoy,_

_Come to the headquarters quickly._

_-Harry_

Apparating quickly, Draco landed in front of Harry Potter's office and entered immediately without even knocking.

"Potter," he called, looking around only to find that the room was empty.

A shuffle and creaking noise sounded and the bookshelf in Harry's room on the right moved and out came the boy wonder.

"Oh, there you are Malfoy. Come," he gestured to Draco to follow him into the space behind the bookcase.

Looking around when he entered, Draco saw bottles of potions of all sorts, cauldrons, mixing utensils, books and other things that he would most likely see in his godfather's office and potions class.

"Sir, we've got him on." A member of Harry's approached them and informed them of the success of finally finding the guy.

"Where has he been for the past few hours?" Draco asked.

"Sir, he's been jogging around the Hogsmeade, take a look." The young auror lead them to his work area.

Draco looked down at a map that almost resembled the Marauder's Map but it didn't show the Hogwarts-only Hogsmeade and beyond. And another map that, to Draco's surprise shows where Hermione's phone is. And it was on the move.

Dr. Raymond Grey's jogging pattern was observed, analyzed, and calculated resulting to that he started jogging from St. Mungo's, where he worked, to a small town then later to Hogsmeade. It matched the pattern seen in the other map where they tracked Hermione's phone.

"So he started there," The young auror pointed at the map, "and took a rest top here," He continued, pointing at a picture in the map which looked like an abandoned building. "Then he continued on, returning back to St. Mungo's." He finally finished. "We observed that Mrs. Malfoy is in the abandoned building."

"So what do you think?" Harry looked at Draco who seems to be already deep in thought and has already formulated a plan in his head.

"Potter, get your team as well as Weasley's and we'll head out." Draco commanded in a firm and boss-like voice before exiting the 'secret' room. He was practically running to his office, making him almost tripping over a boy with a cart full of mails.

"Welch," Draco called when he entered his own work office.

"Yes, sir," A man almost as tall as Draco with brown hair stood up.

"Get the others and let's go."

Once they landed on hard ground, Draco looked around, and saw what seemed to be a St. Mungo's ambulance parked in a lot between two buildings. The town was quite quiet and gray clouds started to roll in.

Hurrying to the parking lot, Ron tried to open the back doors of the vehicle. When it didn't work, Harry then just blasted it open. Looking for any signs of his beloved, Draco went inside the ambulance, only seeing red everywhere.

His heart started to pound and questions started to circulate his head.

'_What if he was late?' 'What if she was already gone?'_

All the _What Ifs_ Draco could think about started to bombard his panicking heart. Adrenaline rushed in his blood when he found no sign of her in the van and he then went straight to the building. There was a thick chain and a large padlock enclosing the gate that guarded the abandoned building.

Because of the adrenaline he had, his strength rose and all he had to do was kick the lock hard to break it. Taking the chains off the gate, he and the others went in. They had their wands lit up and ready to shoot as they walked down a dark and narrow corridor of the building.

Draco told them to split up just in case there would be any more victims in the structure and if the suspect or suspects are inside, they wouldn't so much big of a target. Once, they were in different areas, the blond ordered his small team to search around for any more clues or evidences for the court to see.

Draco scanned the room and left for a while to search more evidences, but something caught his eye at the end of the narrow corridor. It was a door ajar and it was bright inside, well, it wasn't that bright but it was in a brighter state than where he was right now.

Quietly and cautiously walking towards the door, Draco opened it and his eyes widened while heart started to beat rapidly, deafening his hearing.

There, right in front of him, was Hermione Malfoy tied in duct tape, rope and plastic covering her face. Quickly heading towards her, Draco's panicked even more. The plastic had no hole and Hermione was suffocating-her body was already purplish pale.

Draco was having a hard time trying to remove the plastic from her head because of his shaking hands.

"Welch! Olsen!" He called one of the members of his small group.

He was fighting back a sob when he saw the face of Hermione after he removed the plastic from his wife's head. Hermione's sight was covered by a white cloth that was wrapped around her head multiple times. There were cuts and bruises on her face, her neck, her arms and legs. There was blood everywhere-mostly on her left thigh. She was glued to what seems to be an operating table that was slightly tilted up.

Draco couldn't think straight-he had no clue if her eyes were already taken away and disposed of.

Cutting the cloth, Draco removed it and untangled the handkerchief that prevented her to speak of scream. Two of his mean, whom he called, arrived and had also their eyes wide open at the sight. They were still for a few seconds before Draco snapped them back.

"Call the meds," He said. But the two still stood there.

"I said call the bloody medics!" Draco finally yelled turning his head to see that the men have already went out to call for immediate help.

"Hermione, love." He called sweetly while he caresses her face.

"Please wake up," Draco shook her gently.

To Draco's relief, he saw brown eyes staring back tiredly and beautifully at him.

"Hey, hey, you're ok. Hermione wake up…" Draco encouraged her to stay awake.

Observing her, Draco took in everything.

She was practically naked, only the duct tape and blurry plastic covering her privates, small and deep cuts sprinkled her body, blue-purple and deep purple patches decorated her pale white skin, lips cut open, dried blood designing it and Draco didn't know why there was brown liquid in between and on Hermione's thighs.

Draco guessed it was new since it was still flowing down.

"Sir, the medics are here." Welch's voice was somehow calm and comforting to hear that the Healers have arrived.

"Malfoy, what-" Harry and Ron arrived as well and their jaws dropped to the floor, seeing the person they treat as a sister badly beaten and barely alive.

* * *

Draco carefully carried Hermione out of the small cruel room and into the narrow corridors and out of the building wrapped in a cloth that had now absorbed the blood that Hermione's body was letting out.

"Draco, I'm s-sorry…" Hermione mumbled her voice raspy.

"Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for." Draco said, confused as to why Hermione apologized.

"I love you, Draco and I'm just really-"

"Shh," Draco soothed. "We can have this chat in the morning, Hermione." He said. "I love you too…"

He kissed Hermione's forehead, ignoring the scabs that have formed and gently laid her down on one of the cots the Emergency Healer team have taken out. Hermione let the dam fall, her tears falling down to her cheeks into her open wounds. Hermione did not feel the sting of the salty tears against the deep gashes on her cheeks because he was already numb at it. And before she knew it, she was falling asleep yet again.

* * *

Draco just sat there, watching Hermione sleep, her cold pale hand in his warm ones while a machine helped her breathe.

A knock came in the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dr. Raymond Grey, the_ real_ Dr. Grey came in. It turns out; a man named Navarro Jackson used a polyjuice potion to get to Hermione. Navarro Jackson is a dark twisted, sadistic man who tortures Muggle women like Hermione and Gianne Hale for fun. He came from another part of the Europe Wizarding World. Aurors from all over Europe have been searching for the man for the last 2 years now and at last, justice have been put for the victims' families.

"I am sorry sir for the loss." Dr. Grey said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry for the loss of your child. Mrs. Malfoy-" Dr. Grey's news was shortly cut by Draco's eyes widening and his voice puzzled.

"Child?! Hermione's pregnant?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. She had a tragic miscarriage during the time she disappeared probably from all the mistreatment she received. Her blood was poisoned and it spread throughout her body that resulted to her state at the moment." Dr. Grey informed. "The good news though is that she made it to St. Mungo's in time for us to remove the poisoned blood and replace it with new and clean ones." He added shortly.

"Scorp," Hermione spoke out as her body and mind woke up. Realizing she had no voice, she tried again and all she could do was become aware of movement around her and that someone reached for her hand. She knew that hand, she loved that touch. _Draco! Draco!_

"Hermione," He managed, his voice verging on a full blown sob. "I almost lost you."

"The baby?" She asked him coarsely. "Is the baby okay?" Her voice was cutting in and out, her breathing was painful, her entire body was screaming at her. "The baby," Ana's main concern morphed quickly as her breathing raced _Draco__ answer me! Please!_

"I'll leave you two for a while…" Dr. Grey said before exiting the room.

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears when she saw Draco's face full of question-she was planning to tell him that she was pregnant but then the most unexpected thing happened that lead to their child's death.

"Draco, I'm so, so-" Hermione could continue any further and she sobbed. There was no other way to bring back their child.

"Love," Draco neared the bed and enveloped his wife into big warm and loving hug, letting her cry all she wants.

"It's ok, Hermione. Shh, it's ok." Draco soothed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and-and-" Hermione was hiccupping.

**5 years later**

Kneeling down, Draco put his hands on Hermione's hips and placed his warm lips on her big round belly. Hermione smiled down at Draco and ran her hand through his blond soft hair before kneeling down herself and kissing her husband's lips.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"And I, love you." Draco replied with a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"I bet Scorpius would love to see his little brother," Draco's hand fell to Hermione's stomach, feeling a small soft kick on his palm which only made him chuckle.

"Damon loves to hear you talk." Hermione commented, feeling another kick.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Be nice because this my first try on Angst. I tried by best here so it's only my first try so I'm testing my abilities in this kind of genres…I hope you kind of liked it. I'd love to read your reviews and any suggestions or comments. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

****I forgot to add this... The plot of the story was inspired by the CSI: Miami episode "Look who's taunting". I love watching CSI even though some episodes are too much for my age =)) well... anyway, I also put a character here from the Fifty Shades trilogy. If anyone know Theodore Raymond Grey... well *spoiler* he's the son of Christian and Ana Grey...yeah...I bet you knew that already... so there. I read a few books over the weekend like Fifty Shades trilogy and Divergent and Insurgent. **

**You can like a page I made in facebook JazS3lla-fanfiction.**

**I am still in the process of making it better since I only started it yesterday (i think) because a few people cannot access the photobucket. In that page I will be posting the photos for the story**


End file.
